1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a display array with a novel pixel arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) panel can have a display array with a pixel arrangement divided into two structures, Cs-on-Common structures and Cs-on-Gate structures, according to different formations of storage capacitors. In a display array with the Cs-on-Common structure, a storage capacitor of each pixel is formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. That is, the reference voltage of the storage capacitor is the potential of the common electrode. In a display array with the Cs-on-Gate structure, a storage capacitor of each pixel is formed between a pixel electrode and a previous or next gate line. That is, the reference voltage of the storage capacitor is the potential of the previous/next gate electrode. When the Cs-on-Common structure is used for a display array, since an extra connection to a common electrode is needed for a storage capacitor of each pixel, the aperture ratio of the display array is reduced. Because the Cs-on-Common structure has the disadvantage about low brightness caused by the low aperture ratio, the Cs-on-Gate structure is commonly used instead. Meanwhile, to reduce flicker and crosstalk of an LCD panel, a dot inversion driving method for driving pixels is commonly used for better image quality. However, the dot inversion driving method induces large power consumption.
Thus, it is desired to provide a display array with a pixel arrangement which solves the above problems.